fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hakuja
---- Hakuja (白蛇, Hakuja; lit. "Albino Snake") is a mysterious contract killer and a mutant who was active during X789-X792 and was known as one of the most notorious female assassins of all times. Given the title of Copperhead (銅ヘッド蛇, Dōheddo Hebi), Hakuja would murder or assassinate her victims either by slipping about 215 mg of Agkistrodon contortrix venom into their food and drinks or by directly releasing a concentrated stream of venom from her mouth through the use of a rare form of caster-magic known as, Venom Magic and while not very lethal, she does dip all of her bladed weaponry in some amount of Deinagkistrodon venom and uses them in both combat and killing. She has also earned the codename of Pernatyy Zmey (羽蛇, Hanehebi) which is given to her by BCO-12 and other intelligence agencies. While Hakuja's real name and origins remain shrouded in mystery, it is very clear that she enjoyed what she did; killing people for money. She was presumed dead in the year X792 after she failed to complete one of her tasks and jump off from a bridge. She was also well known for being one of the few assassins who used bladed weaponry exclusively and never used a firearm. Appearance Personality Magic & Abilities Ways of Combat Highly Adept Hand-to-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist: Hakuja is an expert in hand-to-hand combat being very skilled in two very unique fast paced and lethal martial arts. She has shown proficiency in hand-to-hand combat, aerial combat, sleight of hand, throwing, armed combat such as knife fighting and tricking; making her a very versatile fighter. As she continuously uses magic and bladed weaponry with her martial art techniques in a very smooth, fluid and unpredictable way, she is arguably one of the toughest fighters to beat. Thanks to her training and fighting experience, she can bring down foes thrice her own size with relative ease. She is known to be extremely dangerous when fighting in close quarters. Her fighting style puts an emphasis on raking knuckle strikes, spinning elbow strikes, direct headbutts, knee strike to torso and rip, strong punches targeting head, face and throat, elbow strike to neck and face, jumping elbow smash, back hook kicks, tornado kick, butterfly kick, side aerials, wall flip followed by a knife throw, cross road hand lock, hacking and slashing with a tantō or ripping apart or clawing one's face with Bagh nakh, jump outside and back hand slap. This makes her an extremely ferocious and agile enemy who the likes of William Mercury can never hope to lay a finger on; let alone beat. This combined with her flexibility and uncanny skill for contortionism makes her capable of escaping any traps, grab-holds and takedowns. She is also known for using her fangs and nails for inflicting injury and does not shy away from hitting one's vital spots. *'Changquan': Being an expert of Changquan, Hakuja strongly believes in the idea that "offense is the best defense" and as such, focuses on fast hand strikes, acrobatic movements and full kicks. Using rapid strikes to corner and devastate an opponent, Hakuja gives her victims a little to no chance to retaliate. As a Changquan practitioner, she is constantly in motion which makes it impossible for slow paced martial arts or most martial art experts who have an expertise in internal styles such as— Bāguà Zhǎng, Aikido and Tàijíquán, to hit her back or use her moves against her as such martial arts aren't suited to combat such a fast paced, ferocious external style. She puts a great emphasis on circular movements, kicking techniques, jumps and a few joint locks followed by a bone snapping action. Combined with her ruthlessness, Hakuja is a force to be reckoned with. She makes use of unorthodox techniques such as the hook-a-cut/shovel hook, meteor fist, turning reverse punch, roundhouse punch, flying jump kick, half-moon kick, calf kick, tornado kick, hyper hook, 720 twist, double jump, simple knee strike, golden cockrel throat lock, cross road hand lock and side aerial. However, due to the quickness and agility of this fighting style, the practitioner's strikes generally lacks in "sheer power" though, they more than make up for it by using momentum. *'Lethwei': As a skillful Lethwei combatant, Hakuja takes the science of nine-limbs to a next level by incorporating street tactics and cheap-shots to it. Known as one of the most; if not the most, brutal forms of kickboxing that puts Muay Thai to shame, Lethwei is a very lethal martial art. Using elbows, knees, shins, fists and head, the art of nine limbs encourages it's practitioners, such as Hakuja to strike until her enemy is unable to fight or drops dead. Hakuja uses a wide variety of moves such as—basic leg tripping, headbutt, cross, jab, hook, uppercut, upset punch, cobra punch, bolo punch, elbow slash, double elbow chop, horizontal elbow, elbow uppercut, spinning elbow, jump kick, roundhouse kick, axe heel kick, semi-circular kick, step-up kick, knee bomb, jumping knee, knee slap and reverse foot thrust along with her Bagh Nakh and tantō to claw out the eyes of her enemy or slash them in their back. Weapon Specialist: Through her intense assassin training and career, Hakuja has acheived the physical perfection and optimal coordination ability that is required to wield such vastly different bladed weaponry. Combined with her natural aptitude for knife fighting and throwing, she has been classified a "blade specialist" who regularly dips her weapons in the venom of a Deinagkistrodon. Thanks to this and her continued intense training regime; that she would subject herself to everyday, she has become a master of several different weapon arts; even rivaling or topping the best of weapon specialists. *'Master Knife Fighter': Despite being a master of several weapons, Hakuja has a knack for short blades, knives and daggers and is naturally skilled at knife-fighting; through intuition and by watching other's engage in knife fights. Though, later on, she received extensive training in several forms of knife combat such as Tantōjutsu, Esgrima Criolla and basic knife wielding and throwing training. Using a philosophy that emphasizes on threat neutralization, simultaneous defensive and offensive maneuvers, with high aggression; Hakuja is able to takedown several enemies at once by maiming them and then killing them as painfully as possible. She wields knives and daggers with such precision and fluidity that most of her strikes go unnoticed as she makes precise small cuts on her opponent's body and then proceeds to disarm them after they've been slightly weakened due to the blood loss, only to deliver the killing blow in the end. **'Tantōjutsu Expert': Hakuja is trained in traditional Tantōjutsu as such, she knows how to use both a Kaiken and a Tantō with superhuman speeds and precision. Hakuja has become a connoisseur of sorts. Her knife or tantō drawing speed is comparable if not slightly superior to a master Samurai's katana unsheathing timing; taking roughly 1/8th of a second. However, as she is an assassin, she ignores the golden rule of knife fighting, that is, "use the knife in such a way that it does not hold you accountable for manslaughter". Despite being amazingly proficient with knives; even wielding two tantō's at a single time, she prefers to torture and inflict pain on her opponents and then slowly poison them with her wide variety of snake venom. Using momentum, unpredictable rhythm, proper footwork and style, Hakuja can overwhelm and critically injure a dozen of people at once using nothing but her knives. **'Skilled Karambit User': Hakuja excels at karambit-based knife combat; the karambit being a hand held curved knife that is highly concealable and easy to wield for a master knife fighter such as herself. Making the use of a custom made double-edged Erbium-Magnesium alloy blade and neoprene reinforced-polymer based ergonomic grip and a safety ring that occasionally receives a copperhead venom treatment, Hakuja uses the karambit as both an utility tool and a weapon for combat. *'Klewang Expert': *'Bola Throwing': Physical Abilities Expert Acrobat: Hakuja's highly conditioned body, natural flexibility, unnaturally hyper mobile joints and gymnastics training make Hakuja an expert acrobat. As an accomplished gymnast, contortionist and martial artist, Hakuja is extremely agile and a very capable fighter who can easily outmaneuver her enemy. Her speed and agility combined with her acrobatic moveset allows her to dodge and intercept arrows and even avoid gunfire at close ranges. She's a classed acrobat who can perform difficult flips, wall runs, climb pipes, jump over a man, balance perfectly on a beam, scale fences and drop down on people from a considerable height. *'Master Contortionist': Quick Learning Ability: Expert Swimmer: Homo Melior Physiology Homo Melior Physiology: *'Enhanced Sense of Smell': *'Forked Tongue': *'Retractable Fangs': *'Enhanced Agility': *'Limited-Plasticity': **'Enhanced Flexibility': **'Elongation': **'Hyperelastic Flesh': *'Thermal Radiation Perception': Other Skills Bilingualism: Expert Tracker: Toxicology: Magic Telekinesis Venom Magic Anipathy Equipment *'Bagh Nakh': *'Karambit Knife': *'Tantō': *'Bolas': *'Klewang': Quotes, Trivia and Fun-facts Behind The Scenes= * She is the only character to have multiple "origin stories"; although, all of them are nothing but fabricated lies. * It is very likely that her true origin story will never be revealed along with her name. * It was really hard to come up with a character who speaks only a few words and enjoys killing; without her appearing as a complete psychopath. To Hakuja it's all about the thrill of the chase. The hunt. The night and then, the reward. She enjoys testing her skills out without being "blood lusty". Of course, she has been primarily inspired by a snake but at the same time, she isn't based on a particular type of "Copperhead" such as North American Copperhead or Australian Copperhead but rather, she's an amalgam of all of those snakes. Much like them, she only uses her normal blade to deliver the first "Warning blow" which is dry; that is, the blades aren't dipped in poison. However, the next knife or blade she attacks with his simply "oozing venom". **This is also the reason to why if you think "Hey, this is a cool character. I'll steal her spells or make someone inspired by her", I am going to have to say, "Go fuck yourself, buddy". |-| Trivia= * Hakuja is possibly a believer in Ietsism. * She is the only lesbian character to not have a working relationship. |-| Quotes by Character= |-| Quotes about Character= |-| Statistics= Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Assassin Category:Evil Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Martial Artist